I will be myself not someone else
by PurpleDerpi
Summary: A child wanting to escape his near imprisonment life of being the same person. Has made the decision to run away from home to reach a different region but not all plans go so smoothly. This is his story.


**I do not own Pokemon. It is owned by Nintendo and its respective owner's. Please support the games, anime, and Trading Card Game.**

A starry night sky overlooked a small town. The town was peaceful and quiet but one resident was not peaceful. His gray eyes looked right up at the calm moon. The boy's blonde hair was being illuminated by the moon's light. His hands gripped the window seal. To show that a conflict burned within him. He would become a trainer, his family would be there to send him off to the Professor, all except one. His Sister. He didn't blame her. She was busy with being with her new job. That wasn't causing his emotional conflict. It was that he would be uphold to his sister's footsteps. He didn't want that, he wanted to make his own path. Be remembered for who he was, not for what his sister was. He wanted the freedom to learn everything on his own and put in the hard work. He didn't want special treatment. He wanted to earn his place and one day as he walked up those stairs. He could stand proudly in front of her and knew he earned the full right to face her. The boy gave a smile. As his hands loosened on the window seal. The door to his room opened and he had to redirect his attention from the moon to the person entering his room. The boy saw a woman with gray colored eyes and gray-blonde hair.

"I see you are still up Blake. I suggest you go to bed. You are leaving tomorrow." The woman told him.

The boy known as Blake a sheepish smile.

"I will Grandma. I'm just too excited to start my journey and face sis in the league." Blake said.

The woman shook her head before giving a small smile.

"I swear you won't get any sleep. At least try and rest. Good night, Blake." She said.

"Good night, Grandma."

The woman closed the door and Blake looked up at the clock. The moon barely produced enough light for him to see the hands of the clock. He grew a grin as the day for him to leave would be today. That's when it dawned on him. Blake could leave and head to a different region. He could hide his identity and start in that region. No one could trace him. Blake quietly put on some more travel suited cloths. A navy blue t-shirt and black colored cargo shorts. It would be harder for people to see him but he knew that his hair would be a give away. That is when he used the black baseball cap that his sister gave him for one of his birthday. Blake would be hard to find since it was dark and his hair covered. That it would be useful for getting from place to place unrecognized. Blake put on brown colored sneakers. To blend in with the ground. Finally, he grabbed his sky blue colored backpack. This would be the only problem but he had to be quick about leaving his house. His grandmother was still awake and too much noise would get her attention. However, Blake would have to get money to get a boat or a plane in order to get to a different region. His grandparents had the money. In their room, on his grandfather's desk. Blake had to take a chance. The boy took a deep breath before exhaling as he launched himself forward. He slammed his door open as he sprinted down the hallway to his grandparents room. Blake tore the door open to see his grandmother in shock while his grandfather was coming out of his slumber. Blake moved faster than he had ever done in his life. The boy grabbed the envelope full of money for his journey and sprinted out of the room. His grandmother already after him. Blake's grandfather couldn't comprehend what was going on due to his drowsiness. His body staying in neutral while his grandson charged full speed ahead to get outside. The door to the home was thrown open as Blake jumped off of the pouch and hit the ground running. He ignored the calls of his grandmother. As she chased after him. Once Blake reached the forest did the voices fade as he ran further into the forest. His grandmother would not be able to keep up with him in the terrain. Blake never looked back. His only thought was.

'I'm sorry but I. Must. Run!'

The boy vanished from his home region. To be seen but not heard from again.

 **That morning.**

Blake had made it to the harbor in canalava city. The boy didn't waste time picking a ticket, one headed to The Hoenn Region. He was glad no recognized him and after getting on the boat. The boy felt nervous. He would be on his own from here on out and no one could help him. Blake shock his head. He chose this outcome. He would somehow make it work. The boat began to move forward as it slowly departed the harbor. A smile spread across his face. His plan was going so well, too bad that the first plan always has complications.

 **Hours later.**

A horrible storm had hit the boat out of nowhere. The high winds brutality hit the ship while the waters rocked the boat without mercy. The lighting that constantly fell from the clouds, always brought more light to the darkness. Blake could only watch as the ship crew did their best to navigate the raging storm. Men were running outside past his window like a Gyarados using extreme speed. Something caught the boy's eyes in the raging waves. A Milotic was still floating as the waves carried the helpless pokemon like a rag doll. The child knew better than to just leave the pokemon alone. Water type pokemon often dealt with storms in their way but if it was floating. Their was something wrong. Blake didn't think as he took off, out of his seat. He ran pass the staff members trying but failing to stop him. The boy open the door outside and was blasted with wind. It nearly overtook him. His hat came off and his blonde hair was revealed to everyone in the boat. He could heard gasps of shock and felt looks of recognition. Blake ignored them all as the boy ran out into the raging storm. His feet pounded against the deck as he ran past a man. The male being a crew member stopped and turned to see the child run around the corner. He chased after him.

"Hey kid! Get back in the boat!" He yelled.

The crew member turned the corner to see the child grab a life saver that was already connected with rope. His eyes widen as the boy made a break for it to the railing and he already knew what the kid was thinking.

"Don't!" The man shouted.

Blake didn't listen as he leaped into the ocean and felt the full brute of the waves. The cold water that hit him at every angle. Blake felt the water take him despite the raft but he submerged from the water. He took deep breaths in before trending the merciless water. The life raft followed him and he thanked whoever it was that used this much rope for one raft. It was enough for the boy to get to the Milotic. Upon closer inspection, Blake saw that the pokemon had injuries all over its body. The pokemon was somehow still conscious as it weakly opened an eye at him. Blake grasped the creature as he best as he could before pulling the Milotic to his chest. The pokemon had other ideas. As the female began to struggle against his grip. Blake winced as he had to one arm on the struggling Milotic but the other on the life raft.

"It's alright, I have come to help you." Blake said reassuring.

Despite the boy's kind words and smile of his, Milotic continued to struggle. Blake felt his strength leaving his arm. Soon enough the pokemon would leave him. Blake had to choose, his safety or Milotic's. It wasn't a hard choice as he had let go of the life raft and used his other arm to secure Milotic. The water type's eyes widen in shock as disbelief had taken her over, at the sheer stupidity of this child. Blake looked down at the pokemon before giving a sheepish smile.

"I told you, I was here to help now lets...get back...to the...sh...ip." Blake replied.

Blake could see everything coming in from behind Milotic and his eyes harden at the sight. A huge wave loomed over him and Milotic. Blake switched the two positions as he did his best to protect the injured Milotic. The wave slammed into the two as it plunged them into the ocean. Blake had lost consciousness for a second. Due to the impact. He felt his back not having a back pack. He knew it was heading to the bottom of the ocean. He could also feel him and Milotic starting to go down. Therefore, he used all of his strength to push Milotic away from him. So that she could at least make it to the surface. Milotic looked down to see Blake giving a half hearted smile as he fell deeper into the abyss. His eyes finally closing as the boys last thought went off in his mind.

'As long as she is okay. Then I accept my end willingly.'

Milotic forced itself through her injuries. She moved at break neck speed to the boy before grasping the back of his shirt. Milotic went up to breach the surface of the water.

 **Meanwhile.**

The crew were now in one collective spot as they looked out onto the ocean. A kid decided to jump overboard to try and save a pokemon. However, they watched in horror as the wave plunged the pokemon and him into the water. After a few minutes of neither coming up. They knew the truth. The crew gave a mournful look before steeling their hearts. Now was not the time. They had a storm to fight.

 **Days later, in an unknown region.**

The towns people were happily watching the ocean. As the sun was out and not a single cloud was in a sky. They could see the endless ocean. However, a young man was using a pair of binoculars for finding any water type pokemon in the area. He could see further out and what he saw made his heart stop. On the horizon was a heavily injured child along with a heavily injured pokemon. He couldn't tell what pokemon it was but he knew they needed to be pulled out of the water.

"Guys! Get the boat! A child and a pokemon are stranded at sea! Someone get the professor! They need immediate medical treatment!" He ordered.

Everyone that could help sprinted into action. As people rushed down the docks to the piers to get to the boats stationed in the area. Someone rushed for their regional professor. They didn't have a pokemon center nearby so the only option would be to get their professor ready as best as possible. The fishermen didn't waste any time getting out to open sea as they searched for the two. It didn't take long to find the pair. The two adults lifted the unconscious child and pokemon into their boat before heading back to land. Once they made it to the pier. The professor was waiting for them. She was a woman with light brown hair and green colored eyes. She had on a white lab coat, a simple white t-shirt along with a green skirt ending with white shoes. Her eyes widen at the condition of the two in front of her. The professor grabbed the child putting him into her arms. She looked at the two fishermen.

"Carry this pokemon into the lab." She ordered.

The two nodded before helping the professor. They rushed for her lab before putting the two in the make shift med bay. The child was put onto one bed while Milotic was placed on the other free one. The Professor's small staff went into overdrive. As they began to tend to as many injuries as possible.

"Professor Juniper! Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are on the line!" Someone shouted.

"Take my place then!" She hollered.

Juniper quickly switched places with her staff member. As she made it to the video screen. She could see a curious Joy and Jenny on the live stream call.

"Is something wrong?" Jenny asked.

"We need Joy here now! We have a severly injured pokemon and get a doctor. A child was found with the pokemon. He is in a coma. We are doing our best to treat the pair. However, we don't have the supplies to do so. Let alone the expertise." She explained.

Jenny and Joy knew what to do at that point. They would be over with help as soon as possible. The call disconnected. Juniper gave a sign as she could only hope that help will come in time. She went back to help her staff with their make shift treatment.

 **Back In Sinnoh.**

The Town's residents didn't fair any results in finding Blake. The boy was now long gone and after using their last life line. Professor Rowan. They figured out that the boy never made it to his lab. Everyone was now incredibly worried. They would not receive any news of Blake until a sailor came into the town. His face carrying sorrow and sympathy. Finally, the man made it to Blake's house before knocking on the door. Blake's grandfather opened the door in order to greet the sailor.

"Are you Blake's grandfather?" The sailor asked.

"Indeed, I'm. Do you have news of my grandson?" The older man asked.

The Sailor gave a nod before handing over the black baseball cap to the older gentlemen.

"We were going through a storm. That seemed to come out of nowhere. Your grandson saw an injured pokemon struggling with the waves and attempted to save the pokemon. He lost his life as the waves overtook him and the pokemon. I'm sorry, sir." The sailor stated.

The old man felt his heart break. His grandson was just taken from him. By his selfless action. The old man gave a nod of acknowledgement before slowly closely the door. He held his grandson's hat towards his chest before openly weeping at his lost. Just how much more would this world take from him?


End file.
